The Hearts' Desire
by Angelstars
Summary: AU IYKag:Sequel to Untamed Heart Looks like the stork is making a special delivery-Inuyashas stag night gets put on hold after being told of the emergency & has more than one shock! & Sango has her own crises dating Miroku & Sesshoumaru! DISCONTINUED
1. The Cats Outta the Bag!

** Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
Untamed Heart  
  
**

**The Hearts' Desire**   
 _PG-13- for Inuyasha's potty mouth _  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Note**: This is the **sequel** or more like a **small mini-series** to **'Untamed Heart'** & '**Untamed Soul'   
**_itsnot necessary to read them to understand this fic…but it would help!  
  
_This chapter was inspired by one of my author friends here on ff.net -**The Patter of Little Feet** -by Trish.__

  
*Angelstars  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
    
Chapter 1.1- **The Cats Outta the Bag!**  
  
  
Inuyasha paced back and fourth in front of Sesshoumaru and Miroku mumbling under his breath and shooting them annoyed looks every so often when they told him to sit. All three men were in a sterile looking waiting room nervously waiting for the doors of the emergency section to open with some news on how the patient was holding up.   
  
Inuyasha and the guys were all at his stag night when they got a phone call about midnight to get down to the emergency room asap. Inuyasha was the first to get into the car nervously waiting for the designated driver to enter it. After a few minutes of waiting Miroku was fidgeting in the back of the car - while, Inuyasha was frantic and swearing at his half-brother to get a move on and drive all ready.   
  
So here he was pacing back and fourth in a sterile smelling waiting room swearing under his breath and silently praying that she would be all right.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left her last night," he mumbled in the general direction of the two men on the opposite side of the room.  
    
Miroku sighed and lowered his head, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha…I shouldn't have pushed you into having a stag night when I knew she was that far gone."   
  
Inuyasha shot his head up and glared at him "Damn fucking straight you should be sorry!" he barked at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from the magazine he was reading and raised an eyebrow "Now, now Inuyasha, calm down."  _  
_  
"No! I'm not going to calm down until someone, anyone can tell us how she is! I won't rest or shut up or sit down GOT IT!"   
  
Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head and continued to read the 2 year-old out of date magazine in his hands.   
  
Miroku took leave of his seat and walked up to the seething hanyou. "Inuyasha, maybe I should try and find Sango and ask what happened…"   
  
Once again Inuyasha jerked his head up and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "If anything happens to her-I will personally rip your head off and ram it up your ass!"  
  
"Inuyasha must you be so crude and barbaric?" Sesshoumaru evenly scolded.   
  
"Fuck you!" came the reply.  
  
Miroku was now desperately trying not to make eye contact with Inuyasha "I'll just go and find Sango then…"  
  
Inuyasha growled once more under his breath.   
  
--  
  
Miroku left the waiting room hastily silently cursing himself '_Where's Sango when I need her!?_'    
After a few more minutes of searching he found her in the canteen sipping on a warm cup of coffee.   
  
"Sango!" he called her.  
  
Sango looked up and smiled at him, "Hi Miroku! You finally got here then."   
  
"Yeah we got here about 10 minutes ago…and Inuyasha is a mess"  
  
Sango nodded, "I thought he might be" she sighed lifting herself up from her seat.  
  
"This is all my fault, if I didn't convince him to come out tonight he would have been here sooner…" Miroku sighed lowering his head with guilt.  
  
Sango smiled at him reassuringly and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, Miroku. With the way she was it could have happened any time! how were you supposed to know that she would go into labor tonight?"   
  
Miroku sighed once more and attempted a small smile. "Guess you're right, but I'm still a dead man if anything goes wrong"  
  
Sango giggled slightly and grabbed a hold of his hand. "I'll protect you from the mean old hanyou!" she playfully spoke pulling an extra cute eyelash flutter.  
  
Miroku's smile widened. "I have nothing to fear then"   
  
"Nope! Come on lets go see what the hyper active mutt is up to now!" she replied loping her arm into his and dragging him along with her.  
  
--  
  
Sango followed Miroku into the waiting room slowly. She could hear Inuyasha's growling from half way down the corridor and it wasn't a good sign.  
  
"H-hey" she greeted quietly.   
  
Inuyasha was in her face in seconds. "What happened? Why wasn't I told sooner? Why isn't anybody answering my damn questions!?"   
  
"Umm…Inuyasha, calm down will you?" she waved her hands up in defense.   
  
"Just answer my fucking questions, wench!" he growled at her.  
  
Sango's face suddenly grew red with heat and her eyes narrowed with anger, "Inuyasha, sit down now or _else_!" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Keh" he grunted and heaved himself into a seat.  
  
"That's better!" She said happily smiling before she sat in front of the brooding hanyou. "If we all wait patiently and calmly, maybe one of the nurses will come out and tell us some news."  
  
Inuyasha grunted under his breath and rolled his eyes in annoyance before shooting another menacing glare toward Miroku, causing the poor guy to gulp with fright.   
  
"What's taking so fucking long!?" Inuyasha whined once again digging his claws in to the seat and impatiently fidgeting.   
  
"Inuyasha, use that thick skull of yours and think what you just asked." Sango snapped back at him.  
  
"I don't give a shit! I want to know what's happening!!! DAMNIT!"   
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his head up once more and looked up at his irate half-brother. "Inuyasha, must you make such a fuss over every little thing?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You call this LITTLE?!"    
  
"You're trying my patience, Inuyasha. I suggest you calm yourself down right now."   
  
Inuyasha jerked his head away from his looming older brothers orange eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Thoughts crossed his mind as he sat quietly. What would he do if something happened to her? It was his entire fault; he knew he shouldn't have left her, not in the state she was in. If anything happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself. She meant the world to him even after all this time he had attached himself to her. When this was all over he was going to make sure she knew how much she meant to him-as long as everything was going to be all right. He could only sit here and do nothing and it was driving him mad with worry.   
  
"I should be in there!" Inuyasha suddenly growled disturbing the silence-filled waiting room.   
  
"Inuyasha, what good would you be if you were in there?" Sango thoughtfully asked the hanyou.   
  
"I don't know, but I should be in there with her! I have a right to be, don't I?" he replied calmly.  
  
Sango nodded and smiled, "I know how you feel, Inuyasha. Everything will be all right."   
  
--_20minutes later…_  
  
Inuyasha's nerves were getting the better of him, he found himself fidgeting in his seat was of little help and the silence and waiting was driving him to absolute insanity. How could they all remain so calm?!    
  
Suddenly the light of the emergency room flashed green indicating that it was now safe to enter. Inuyasha was the first up when the doors of the ER opened.   
  
A nurse came out carrying a small white bundle in her arms; she smiled in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha slowly made his way over to the nurse swallowing back a small amount of nervousness.   
  
The door swung open once more behind the nurse and Kagome walked out stood near the nurse also holding a bundle of white in her arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried in delight. Inuyasha greeted her with a wide toothy grin and lowered his hands over her shoulders to kiss her forehead. Kagome looked up and gave him her own smile.   
  
"Aren't they adorable?" she squeaked. Inuyasha dumbly nodded and took the bundle of white cloth from the nurse. Sango and the others moved closer to have a look.  
  
"Oooowww…they're so cute!" Sango cooed over Inuyasha's shoulder.   
  
Kagome giggled along with Sango as they fused over the bundle in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha had his own in his arms when Sesshoumaru looked up with a slight gleam in his eye, "They look like their father…they certainly smell like him."   
  
Inuyasha snorted in disgust, "They better not be anything like their father!!"   
  
Kagome and Sango stopped their fusing and looked up at the three guys in front of them. "And what's wrong with them being almost like their father?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't want that FAT cat anywhere near MY cat and her kittens ANYMORE!"   
  
"Inuyasha, don't call Buyo fat!" Kagome scolded him.  
  
"Keh…" Inuyasha scoffed and turned his attention back down at the small kittens huddled up together making one big ball of fluff. They were so small and fragile _and extremely_ vulnerable. Inuyasha made his secret vow silently. '_Damn that cat! I'll make sure he never gets near my cat ever again!_'  His attention then made its focus on Miroku. "You were lucky this time around, Miroku."   
  
Miroku smiled and nodded nervously, "I'm grateful for that too!"   
  
--  
  
It took them an hour to get home with mother and kittens everyone wanted to see them so Inuyasha had dropped off at Sango's family home, Kagome's family and the diner so that Kaede and some of the regulars could see the new borns. He sighed as he opened the door of his bungalow. Kagome walked in carrying mother cat and babies in a small basket and gently placed it on the floor stepping back to wrap her arm around Inuyasha's waist and lean her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Home at last…" she murmured closing her eyes with contentment.      
  
Inuyasha wrapped his own arms around her small shoulder and leaned down to quickly kiss her head before he was off to the kitchen in search for food. Kagome raised her head and smiled, "Are you hungry?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and turned his attention to her quickly, "No its for mother and kittens."   
  
"Inuyasha, are you going to name her or keep calling her 'Cat'," she curiously asked before continuing, "and kittens don't eat solids at this age."  
  
"I know, I know" Inuyasha replied narrowing his eyes slightly. "What's wrong with calling her 'Cat'?"   
  
Kagome sighed and took a seat beside the newly extended family. "Nothing, its just… wouldn't you like to call her by a name rather than just _Cat_…?"   
  
"…"   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"…"  
  
Kagome lifted her head and rolled her eyes before smiling gently. Inuyasha was curled up in a small ball sleeping soundly. "Guess we're all a little tired, ne?" she whispered curling up to spoon against him softly kissing his lips goodnight before the entire small but extended household slept soundly.   
  
---t.b.c…  
  
_Chapter 2.2. - **Once, Twice, Three times the Lady**_**   
  
--**  
  
**Author Note**: I had to start off this with something nice, warm and fuzzy! _Mind Teasers_ are fun! Next chapter will be out asap. I also debated on the title a bit and went with _The Hearts' Desire_ I think it goes well with this mini-series!   
  
Please Review! they are always appreciated and I would like to know what you all thought of this particular chapter, its one of my favorites!   
  
So reviews gets more chapters-with more chapters we get a better fic! Make sense now don't I?! - Ya all know the drill the review button is down below this here author note ^_^ thankies!****


	2. Once, Twice, Three times the Lady

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
Untamed Heart  
**  
**The Hearts' Desire**   
_PG-13- for Inuyasha's potty mouth _  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Note**: This is the **sequel** or more like a **small mini-series** to **'Untamed Heart'** & '**Untamed Soul'   
**_itsnot necessary to read them to understand this fic…but it would help!   
  
_To answer some of the confused questions I got for the 1st chapter. The whole idea was a **_mind teaser_** meaning you _thought_ it was Kagome who was giving birth and Inuyasha was freaking out, but of course if you've read Untamed Heart/Soul you would have known about Inuyasha's small cat friend who he became attached to and it was her that was giving birth to her kittens. I did it on purpose for a laugh; Mind Teasers are adorable and I loved writing it…anyways on with this chapter the dreaded three-some is about to ignite! Enjoy!

  
by: *Angelstars  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: [angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk][1]   
  
  
Chapter 2.2. - **Once, Twice, Three times the Lady   
**  
--  
  
Sango happily hummed to herself as she neatly rearranged the cutlery and utensils on one of the empty tables to help pass the slow day at the diner. Her eyes shone with energy; she sure was extremely perky. And Kagome knew all to well that she was more than ecstatic about her so-called '_perfect_' love life.  
  
"Someone's in an _extra_ good mood today!" Kagome let loose a small chuckle.  
  
Sango looked up and over to where Kagome was sitting. "Hai! I have a date tonight, and I know it's going to be _more_ than perfect!" she smiled brightly.   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and tutted at her playfully, "You are evil, Sango. I can't believe you're going ahead with this crazy idea!"   
  
"I know" she giggled. "But I'm enjoying myself and having two gorgeous guys drool over me is all the more worth this whole experience. As long as I keep the dates to different days what could go wrong?"  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Now look who's got the big head!"   
  
Sango smiled at Kagome before sticking out her tongue and wrinkling her nose. "Trust me, I have this all worked out. I have a date with Sesshoumaru tonight and one with Miroku tomorrow."  
  
"A-huh, I'm sure you have this all under control, Sango."   
  
--_meanwhile…_  
  
Inuyasha swore once more under his breath when yet another of Sesshoumaru's ever so expensive pieces of figure art fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.   
  
Miroku looked up from the removal truck and chuckled a "You are a dead-doggy"   
  
"That's it! Why do WE have to haul this shit into HIS damn apartment!?!" he growled screwing his nose in annoyance, "Why isn't he helping, that fucking bastard knows I've got a shift in less than a fucking hour and I wanted to see Kagome before she took fur ball to the vet for her check up!"   
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "For once I agree with you, why isn't he helping. To busy with that mysterious admirer of his I bet!"  
  
_'You don't know the half of it…_' Inuyasha thought to himself, choosing to shut his mouth before he said something he would regret-not to mention Sango's wrath if he were to tell Miroku that Sesshoumaru is dating her…as well as him.  
  
****Smash**!**  
  
"SHIT!"   
  
--  
  
Sango beamed with sparkles in her eyes when Sesshoumaru entered the small diner looking ever more attractive with mescaline beauty and Armani suit to boot. His eyes lingered a few minutes over the empty restaurant before landing on a very happy looking Sango and amused Kagome.  
  
Sango stood up from her stool and made her way toward her would-be boyfriend. "Hey you, what cha' doing this far from the city?" she said while playfully figuring with his tie.   
  
He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "We have a date tonight, and I wanted to let you know its more than formal dress code."   
  
Sango's eyes lit up once more, "Ohhh!" she squeaked girlishly. Kagome shrank back in her seat covering her smile with her hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru made no other comment but smiled slightly.   
  
"I can't wait!" she continued letting go of his tie to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him lightly on the lips.   
  
Sesshoumaru regarded her coolly and returned the small display of affection. Kissing her back and bringing one hand up to hold her small frame closer.   
  
Kagome blushed slightly and turned her head toward the kitchens just as Inuyasha plodded in with a face looking like thunder.   
  
_'What's wrong with him now?_' Kagome thought with a sigh and left Sango and Sesshoumaru alone to tend to her mate.  
  
--  
  
"Stupid bastard…" Inuyasha murmured under his breath as he changed into his uniform.  
  
Kagome leaned up against the doorframe regarding him with an amused grin. "What's with you, grumps?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't turn to look at her but continued to grumble under his breath. She raised her eyebrows up with curiosity and made her way over to the brooding hanyou locking her arms around his waist and snuggling up against his back with her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked once more.  
  
He relaxed under her touch and shifted himself around so she now leaned up against his chest.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, that selfish, lazy bastard decided he'd leave us to unload his belongings."   
  
Kagome smiled and tightened her grip, "He's out front if you wanna hurt him"   
  
Inuyasha nodded knowingly, "Aa, I'm used to that fucking stench lingering where ever he goes…is he here to see Sango?"  
  
"Yep, they have a date tonight."   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What the heck is she up to, dating him while she's with Miroku!?"  
  
Kagome pulled back slightly and looked up at him, "Its not really any our business, Inuyasha."  
  
"Maybe, but that idiot brother of mine is really serious about her. This isn't a game of '_may-the-best-man-win_'" he evenly replied.  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes slightly, "I should really talk to her then…but I don't know, she's so happy at the moment. I don't want to burst her bubble.  
  
"I'll burst his fucking bubble. Wait till he notices how many pieces of his junk art are missing." Inuyasha smiled baring a fang.  
  
Kagome gasped with wide-eyes, "Inuyasha, you didn't?!"  
  
He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead and shrugged his shoulders as his reply. Kagome smiled and giggled shaking her head at his lack of callous.   
  
_'Lets just hope he doesn't make us pay for them_' she thought with worry, but soon shook herself out of it when Inuyasha asked about mother and kittens.  
  
"Inuyasha quit the worry over mother and babies. It's just a small check up"   
  
"Keh" Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not worrying…It was just a question."   
  
Kagome's lips curled up into a sly smile, "Ohhh…you are to worried. Look at the way you reacted the night she had them!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes slightly before snorting once more.  
  
Kagome loved to tease him about that. He had left his own stag night to come to the Veterinary ER, and to say he was 'less than frantic with worry' was an understatement. Sango and Miroku told her he was down right distressed and out of his mind with panic. She smiled inwardly, he maybe stubborn and pig-headed on occasion-but he did have a good heart.   
  
After the whole mess with Naraku and the curse plus her returning memories-she thought Inuyasha could handle anything-that was until Buyo decided to get '_au fait_' with Inuyasha's cat.   
  
"Inuyasha?" came a steady masculine voice from the front of the diner.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his older brother, "What?" he snapped.  
  
Sesshoumaru showed no concern for his tone and merely looked on at him with an even façade. "I hope you didn't have to work to hard? I left in quite a hurry before I got to tell you that the removal company already hired someone to haul my positions into my new apartment."  
  
Inuyasha growled and bitterly narrowed his eyes in anger. "You fucking bastard!"   
  
Kagome and Sango burst into fits of laughter while Inuyasha glared at him menacingly.   
  
  
--_Later that evening…  
  
_Sango twirled around in front of the floor length mirror that stood proudly around her from inside Sesshoumaru's walk in closet. Her sparkling black and silver ankle length dress hung over her shapely figure hugging around her hips showing off her curves with fineness.Sango looked down at herself and then up at the mirror once more, she smiled and turned her attention to the dark-headed girl behind her.   
  
"So, what do ya' think?"   
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, "I love it! It looks so good on you, I'm so jealous!"   
  
Sango clasped her hands together and bit her lower lip, "I'm really nervous though!"  
  
"Oh, Sango you'll be fine once you're there and you have the perfect gentleman to escort you. Don't be nervous."  
  
Sango nodded "Still I wish you could come too," she thoughtfully mumbled in reply.  
  
Kagome smiled once more and walked up behind her. "Relax and enjoy your evening. Sesshoumaru won't let you out of his sight, I'm sure of it."  
  
Sango nodded and took one last look at herself in the mirror before turning to face Kagome. "This is it then, wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck" Kagome winked and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Even though you don't need it!"  
  
--_Meanwhile…  
_  
Inuyasha grunted in anger while he finished up his shift "Damn you, Sesshoumaru!"   
  
  
Miroku sighed and shook his head, "You're still pissed off about that, ne?"  
  
Inuyasha's head jerked up in anger. "Why the fuck shouldn't I still be peeved about it?!"  
  
"I'm sure your brother would have told us if he hadn't of left as fast as he did."  
  
"You don't know my bastard of a brother to well then." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Maybe not as well as you, but still, he seems like a reasonable and sensible guy."   
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and pouted his lip slightly, "Keh, he's still a fucking bastard."  
  
Miroku let loose a small chuckle. "I have to stop by at your brothers apartment before I go. I seemed to have misplaced one of my lectures and I must have dropped it while we were there this morning."  
  
"Whatever" Inuyasha waved his hand up in front of him not really paying attention.  
  
With that Miroku left the diner and made his way back toward the luxury apartments on the other side of town.  
  
As he approached the clearing at the end of the street not far from Sesshoumaru's place he noticed the large limo parked out the front with Sesshoumaru himself standing in front of it. '_Ah, this must mean he's got his lady friend around'_ he thought to himself remembering the conversation they had the night of Inuyasha's stag night. Sesshoumaru had mentioned he was dating again and that she was suitably desirable to his affections.   
  
He was just about to make his presence known when Kagome exited the front door, intrigued as to why Kagome was there Miroku stood listening for a few minutes.  
  
  
Sesshoumaru stood patiently waiting for Sango beside the hired limo that was parked out side his luxury apartment. His eyes caught sight of Kagome who was just exiting the front door; she looked up and smiled happily. "Sango is on her way out, Sesshoumaru. I hope you have a wonderful evening."  
  
"Why thank you, Kagome." he lowered his head in gratitude.  
  
Miroku's eyes and ears must have deceived him, because he could has sworn Kagome just said Sango would be out then as if on cue she arrived out the door looking like a pure goddess in black. Sure enough he wasn't seeing things, and his heart truly did stop.  
  
Sango held her breath and walked out into the front grounds '_I hope he likes this dress'_ she thought inwardly as her eyes scanned the area for her date.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze upon the black-dressed beauty that stood smiling up at him. She truly was breath taking, her hair was neatly styled off her neck and her slim frame wore the ankle length dress perfectly. He couldn't resist a small smile of his own as she neared him slowly.   
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door for her and lifted her hand in to his own bringing it up to lips to kiss her soft skin. Sango blushed slightly feeling more than a small amount of warmth when his lips touched her skin.   
  
"Your carriage awaits, my sweet rose." He said pulling himself behind her.  
  
Sango smiled before nodding, "Thank you my lord." She said while entering the back of the stretch limo.  
  
As the limo drove away from Sesshoumaru's drive Kagome waved silently praying and hoping that nothing would go wrong. Her prayer was cut short when she looked up to see someone that wasn't meant to have seen the display that just acted out between Sango and Sesshoumaru…   
  
  
"M-Miroku?!"  
  
--t.b.c…  
  
_Chapter 3.3_. - **It takes Two to Tango** - The Sango/Miroku/Sesshoumaru triangle - the impending three some date!   
  
  
**Author Note**: Eek! Omg! I left it there didn't I?! Eh…poor Miroku! I'm so mean by putting him through all of that!!!! But what was Inuyasha doing by not stopping him form leaving he knew the date was that same evening!!! BAKA! ^_^   
  
Review please!   
  
So reviews gets more chapters-with more chapters we get a better fic! Make sense now don't I?! - Ya all know the drill the review button is down below this here author note ^_^ thankies!****

   [1]: mailto:angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
